Reincarnate
by etong
Summary: Story first and then drabble. Katrina and Klaus met each other in the prohibition era. Decades later, her soul was reborn into another. They cross paths once more. This is their story. Thank you for posting your feedback on this story. Its been awhile since I've written but i did write more drabble about the couple.
1. Chapter 1

CH1

The dick-wads taunting her outside of city hall are not his problem. Yet he's attracted to her boldness and resolve shown amongst a flock of vultures. She's representing a group of widows who are breadwinners for their families, demanding to have basic rights in the city of Chicago. The city officials take one look at her and write her off as white noise but she refuses to be silent until they hear her side. Finally, a nasty city employee tells her to shut up or get locked up. Raising his hand, he threatens to hit her.

"Well that's not very gentleman-like." Klaus stands next to Katrina on the city steps as if he appeared out of thin air. Surprised, the employee turns to him and issues a half hearted threat. "Mind your own business or get arrested with the whore." Casually, Klaus turns his back on him. "That is your second mistake after making the grave error of disrespecting the lady." "And what exactly is that, mister?" In a blink of an eye, Klaus grabs him and deposits both of them in an ally. "I don't take threats very well." Klaus says. When the man realizes where he is, he becomes scared and pleads with him. "Please mister, I didn't mean anything by it..." Before he could finish his sentence, Klaus chums down on his neck, feasting on his carotid artery .

Katrina cannot believe her eyes. The man who comes to her aid disappears with the city employee in a blink of an eye. She abandons her post at the city steps and goes looking for them. She isn't having any luck at the city hall representing the society of widows and seamstresses. But her stubborn nature makes her stay until someone, anyone, hears her out. Just when she believes her hope has been squashed by the condescending man, her rescuer shows up in the form of a fearsome gentleman. She analyzes his profile and decides that he's wealthy and educated. Definitely in the upper echelon of society, which brings the question, why is he helping her?

She walks around the buildings looking for any signs of them. Nothing suggests he even existed. Exhaustion settling in from the events of the day, she gives up her search and walks home. The starry night is full of bustle and energy, filled with party goers and socialites. The prohibition law seems to have no affect on those who love the night life. Katrina used to be one of them. Married to a business man, she had friends and a social life. They disappeared when her husband passed away. Now she has no friends or money. Forced to fend for herself, she now works as a secretary at a law office.

As she walks to her apartment in the seedy part of the town, loud noises of bar patrons interrupt the night. Katrina looks up to see a few well dressed men with their dates coming out of a hidden door to the side of an industrial building. Out of curiosity, her eyes lingered on the lot of them. That's when she spots the man who helped her earlier. Katrina quickly averts her eyes, knowing she should not look at a man that way. In the world she lives in, a widow's best hope is to marry a widower with children. Hurrying her steps, she runs home.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch2

It is a particularly busy day at the Law Offices of Lewis, Smith, and Bates. Katrina has two depositions to finish and Abby hasn't stopped talking to her since she walks in. Something about the man she bumped into at the receptionist area this morning. Kat nods at the appropriate times to make her friend think she's listening.

"So I just heard from Eleanor that Mr. Mikaelson is still meeting with Lewis Sr. about a will he wants drafted. Gosh you should have seen his lips. They are deep red and those eyes... " She gushes uncontrollably. "Oh I thought they were brown at first but at a closer look they are dark blue. Oh Kat, I've never met a man like him." Abby turns to her friend who is frantically typing away. "You have got to stop typing and take a peek at him." She picks up a manila folder, "Here take this to Mr Lewis' office." Katrina looks up, about to tell her friend something, when Mr. Lawrence Lewis Senior walks out of his office with his new client. People stop what they are doing and focus their attention on the two of them. A gasp escapes from Katrina. There he is, holding himself like an arrogant king. The power that radiates from his lean body makes him look lethal. Like a beast on the prowl for his next prey. _It's her rescuer_! The six secretaries are be spelled by him. Mr. Lewis introduces him to his paralegals, "Abby, this is Mr. Klaus Mikaelson. He is our new client and a very wealthy one at that." Mr. Lewis says with much enthusiasm. "Oh it is such a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Mikaelson." Abby says in an unusually high pitched voice, clearly taken aback by his charms.

A crooked smile appears on Klaus' face. Klaus steps closer to greet the squeaky paralegal. He notices a woman to her right. Turning to look at the woman, he recognizes the heart-shaped face. She's dressed in a dark blue suit with a skirt stopping below her knees. Her hair put in a tight bun. Underneath the plain getup is the natural beauty who took his breath away at city hall . "Hello Luv." He turns his attention towards her. "Ahh, this is _Ms_. Leigh." Mr. Lewis introduces Katrina to Klaus, hinting at her less favorable marital status. Klaus extends his hand while Katrina hesitantly shakes it. Blatantly showing his interest, Klaus ignores the brown nosing lawyer next to him and says, "It's a pleasure to meet you Ms. Leigh."

Katrina's knees feel weak. She's never met a man like him. "The pleasure is all mine, Mr. Mikaelson." Not letting her hand slip away, Klaus turns on his charm, "Call me Klaus." "Katrina." She looks into his blue eyes and says nervously. He finally lets her hand slip away and she sits back down at her desk while the two men continue to greet the rest of the office. Trying to calm her heartbeat, Katrina deep breathes. Abby is saying something to her but she cannot understand the words coming out of her mouth. Meeting Klaus Mikaelson shakes her to her core.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch 3

It is the Governor's ball. Katrina is there to accompany Klaus as his dinner date. So far, he is a no show. Katrina spends over an hour mingling with the crowd, making small talk, and dodging unwanted advances from her firm's clients. The prospects of being Klaus' date for the night makes her anxious. It's not that she's not attracted to him but her boss, Lewis Senior, made it clear that their newest client's satisfaction is her top priority. Katrina knows what that entails. She's counting on her paycheck and he's counting on her being loose.

Reapplying her lipstick in the bathroom mirror, she looks hopelessly at her reflection. She's dressed in a midnight blue cocktail dress with her hair curled and carefully put up. _Never forget that you are a lady._ She tells herself. She heads back to the main ballroom with her head held high and a bounce in her walk.

The governor walks into the room after a loud announcement. The crowd stops talking. Katrina notices the man walking next to him. In a fine tux, Klaus stands next to the governor. The good looks she finds in him during their first meetings are enhanced by the air of danger that surrounds the man. The governor gives his speech of the night and introduces Klaus Mikaelson as a honored guest who takes a special interest in preserving the arts in the city.

"Hello Ms. Leigh." Klaus stands behind Katrina while she orders a drink. Turning around, Katrina gives him a guarded smile. "Mr. Mikaelson." How nice of you to join me this evening. "

"Call me Klaus, and I do apologize for being late to our date." "Apology accepted."

They walk back to the ballroom together. Getting up her courage, Katrina says, "I want to thank you for the other evening at City Hall. For coming to my rescue with the city official." Klaus turns to her with a charming smile, "The pleasure was all mine." "But I must ask why. Why would you come to the aid of a woman, a widow, you don't know."

The corner of his mouth turns up. He gives her a crooked grin that almost disarms her guard, "Well that is my secret to keep." He walks in front of her, leading them into the garden. "But I am attracted to those who challenges authority and carve out their own path." The two of them starts a two hour long conversation, talking politics and the right for women to vote. Klaus finds himself not thinking about the dramas of his own world and immersed in hers. Her intelligence and wittiness make the perfect antidote for the boredom that comes with being immortal. When the party starts to thin out, he notices her uneasiness.

"I know what you are thinking. Fortunately I value our friendship too much to ruin it with you spreading beneath me on my bed. Not that I haven't thought about it when I saw you in that dress."

A flush crosses Katrina's cheeks. "Why are you being kind to me?" "Because I like you. I think we can be friends." Looking up at him, she says, "Then this is where I say my good night. I hope you have kind words to say about me when you meet my boss, Lewis Senior." She walks to the front door of the mansion with Klaus followed behind. He helps her get into a taxi and watches her take off.

Over the next three weeks, he sees her every day. Some mornings, he takes her out to breakfast before she goes into work. Other times, he visits her when its way past her bed time. She reveals her involvement with the women's rights organization that takes up almost all of her free time. Instead of making her spend time with him, he simply accompanies her to her meetings and watches over her. He hides his true identity of being the original hybrid, not wanting to see the fear and disappointment in her eyes.

One evening, Rebekah and him stays later than usual at their underground Jazz club. When he finally makes his way to her apartment, he realizes she's missing. Her purse and keys are still in the apartment. Frantically searching for her whereabouts he vamp speeds to her meeting place for the women's group. That's when he smells her perfume in the alley way behind the building. Katrina lies motionless on the ground.

Seeing red, Klaus tracks down the men who took her life. They confess to violating her but her death was by accident. She was screaming and they snuffed her. In the next few weeks, Klaus tortures the men, making them wish they would rather die.

In time, his rage fizzles and turns into heartache. He wasn't there for her when she needed him most. He will carry that guilt always.


	4. Chapter 4

_Dear Readers, at this point you will undoubtedly realize which OTP I am a fan of. I hope you keep an open mind when it comes to the blonde bartender. _I am a fan of fierce female characters in book and television. _The following are drabbles consist of my favorite scenes between the pairing. _

90 years later. Rousseau's Bar in New Orleans French Quarter.

"How is it that when I see you I remember you telling me that you are a vampire, but when you leave I go back to thinking you are just some hot guy, with a cute accent, who has money to burn on his sprawling memoir." Says Camille on the curious effects of compulsion. He smiles at her comment. It has been awhile since someone has been utterly honest with him.

"Because I like you. In a different situation I think we might be friends." Klaus explains to Camille when he insists on changing her mind about Davina.

_Didn't I utter similar words to Katrina once?_ The thought of Katrina unnerves him. It has been decades since he's thought of her. The two looks nothing a like yet similar in spirit. Katrina possessed the beauty and grace of a queen. Camille on the other hand is charismatic and charming. When Camille speaks, she commands Klaus' attention. Goodness and compassion epitomize both women.

Brushing off the apparent attraction, Klaus goes ahead and compels Camille for his own agenda.

* * *

He doesn't understand why, but his need to impress the bartender is illogical and impulsive. After all, he has more pressing matters to attend to. Yet, he is at the bar and his heart beats a fraction faster.

"...well I had a hand in the killing of this witch who hexed Sean, yes." He admits happily after revealing her brother's murderer. A slap lands on his cheek and stings his ego. "I must admit, this is not the reaction I was expecting." He quickly regains his composure. She promptly tells him how wrong it is to murder someone even if she is a murderer. He vamp speeds out of the bar after she threatens to bring justice to what he has done. For the first time in years he's speechless. Not because Camille slaps him, but because she has the audacity to treat him like a human.

* * *

Every cell in Klaus is yearning to snap Elijah's neck when his brother takes the blade out of his stomach. He imagines all the ways he will torture Elijah after he kills his treacherous sister. To him, betrayal warrants the death sentence. He'd rather live alone for the next thousand years than have his back stabbing sibling live to see another day.

"She's your sister. How could you?" Elijah's plan to have Cami persuade him is inconvenient at best. He's made up his mind. Not even she can talk him down.

"When Davina showed me what you've done, I wanted to kill you. I even thought about using that blade like the witches asked me to. But I stopped, I weighed, I thought. The good I see in you versus the horrible things I know you've done. If I had killed you I would be filled with horrible regret. You will too if you kill your sister. YOUR SISTER, KLAUS!"

Thinking back to their conversation, Klaus wonders how much of his decision to let Rebekah live has to do with another blonde's words.

* * *

Camille unceremoniously barges into klaus' bedroom. He recognizes their relationship as platonic, but her jealousy towards Genevieve, his bed partner, pleases him. He watches the gentle sway of her hips as she walks away without getting help for Kieran.

* * *

"...whom by the way is sleeping with your enemy, Marcel." These words from Genevieve stings. He goes to confronts Camille at the bar. For the first time, violent thoughts permeate his mind when he's in her presence. "You compelled me to go out with him... you are just mad because you can't control it." He's livid with her; he threatens to kill Marcel. _NO ONE TOUCHES THE WOMAN HE PUTS ON A PEDESTAL._

* * *

In his dreams, he confuses Katrina with Camille. There are nights where he dreams of finding Camille lying lifelessly in the alley. Other times he dreams of Katrina living in modern day New Orleans. He's disturbed by his dreams and seeks out a witch to dig into his subconscious. His worst fears comes true when the witch confirms that Katrina's soul is reborn into Camille. It happens when someone dies violently and her soul doesn't move on.


	5. Chapter 5

He confuses Katrina with Camille. There are nights where he dreams of finding Camille lying lifeless in the alley. Other times he dreams of Katrina living in modern day New Orleans. He's disturbed by his dreams and seeks out a witch to dig into his subconscious. His worst fear is confirmed when the witch recognizes Katrina's soul is reborn into Camille. It happens when someone dies violently and her soul does not move on.

_Are we destined to cross paths? Our souls have been seeking each other. _

Hope is born into a world where she inherits all of the enemies from her father.

With the aid of Elijah and Marcel, Klaus sets plans in motion to stage Hope's death. Looking out the balcony, he strategizes his next moves like a chess player.

Sounds of high heels hit his bedroom floor.

"Klaus." Cami's voice is full of sadness. She rushes to his side at the news of Hope.

_This time, I will protect her. _

He hears himself talking to her, calling her beautiful and then sending her away. It hurts watching her walk away from him but he needs to stay strong for his Hope and Camille. Silent tears give away his true emotions.

Some wise person once said "The things that matter have a way of coming back to you."

Camille is in the middle of a Halloween parade on Frenchmen street. The crowd swallowing her, making her just a needle in a sea of haystack. Her conversation with Davina is making her anxious. Before she can change Davina's mind, she feels this ache in the pit of her stomach. Seconds later, a familiar voice graces her ears. Klaus materialized in the middle of the crowd. His gaze is casual yet honed in on her; his posture is relaxed yet poised to pounce at any second.

_He found me._ Angry words comes out of her mouth. She hears herself berating him about cutting his ties with her but then agreeing to find Davina together.

Sitting in the car with him, she feels her insides churning. The butterflies in her stomach manifests itself when he is close. She hates that feeling. _I'm in control, not him. _"I need to pee." she tells him. He stops his car at a bar in the middle of the woods. She opens the car door and then turns around, "Stay here. I'll be right back."

At the bar, she orders a shot of whiskey to calm her nerves. Not seeing Klaus in all these months did nothing to put out the fire that stirs when she is in his presence. She downs the liquor and orders another.

"Stay in the car, you said! I'll be right back, you said!" Klaus' accusatory voice sounds in the dingy dive bar. She wants to get away from her emotions so bad she lost track of time. With the help of liquid courage, she starts talking to him like the therapist that she is. They talked and talked. Just like old times. Klaus confesses everything and for a moment there she believes they are settling back into their old friendship.

There's a pause at the mention of his father, she hears a melancholy song echoing in the background. _I see you, Klaus Michaelson. _She says to herself.

She finds herself standing up and asking Klaus to dance. "…there are good things in life..." She touches his hand. For a second, she thought he is going to withdraw his hand instead he takes a step closer to her and they start to slow dance. The song in the background grows louder, voicing her inner turmoil. Her heart beats erratically matching his heartbeat. They are dancing, no they are falling…


End file.
